


delphinium

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't worry, Gen, Orphans, bc there really isn't one, but they get p much adopted by nolai, can't think of anything else to tag, have fun trying to find a plot, lemon and hollow team up to write a thing, technically just wallace, we took turns writing a sentence each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: A young child finds a home where they least expect it.
Kudos: 2





	delphinium

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm hollow, and me and lemon (Fandom_Mutt) decided that instead of doing homework we wanted to write something. so we took turns writing a sentence each, which is why this fic kinda shifts dramatically in tone.
> 
> anyways wallace is nonbinary and is deserving of lots of love and i'm probably abusing my notes-rambling rights oh well srtgdhyj
> 
> (delphinium is a flower that symbolizes infinite possibilities or joy)

They woke up to the sound of bells ringing in their head. For a moment they simply laid there, unmoving, spots of light and shadows swimming through their vision. It took a moment, but their vision cleared and the shadows revealed themselves. In front of them sat a -  _ thing _ \- it wasn’t a dragon because dragons didn’t have  _ fur _ but it definitely had  _ wings _ and horns and ridges along its back and those were very sharp claws digging into their blankets and  _ they had just bought this comforter set, why did it have to get ruined already _ . The creature  _ growled _ , as if the comforter set didn’t matter, and its bright yellow eyes pulsed in the dark. They ignored the growling creature for the most part, instead lamenting the loss of the comforter, which had been a beautiful green with gold patterns, and had been  _ soft _ too. Their mourning was interrupted when the creature decided their attention was pulled for too long, and it yanked the comforter off of the bed, challenging them.

  
  


They squeaked, caught off guard, and their purple eyes looking into the creature’s own burnt golden eyes, pupils narrow slits. They flinched, the bells ringing in their head again, and wondered,  _ “ What did I do to deserve this? ”  _

  
  


The creature leaned forwards, and they flinched again, but this time the creature only gently poked at them with the edge of its muzzle, nostrils flaring as it sniffed at them, pupils still slit but not making any immediately violent movements. Its growl deepened, only, it wasn’t growling, and it sounded closer to a gigantic cat’s purrs. They honestly had. No idea what was going on - but they weren’t going to push their luck, choosing to let the creature do whatever it was doing. 

  
  


Swinging its tail, the creature opened some sort of glowing portal in the middle of the room. The weight lifted from their chest, they paused a few moments just to breathe. They didn’t get long, though, because as the creature turned, it wrapped its tail around them, and they had only enough time to grab their comforter off the ground before they got pulled into the portal. There was a strange energy tearing at them all around, but they clung to their comforter as well as to the tail of the creature, fear tightening their grip, until the energy suddenly dissipated.

  
  


“Wallace,” a voice spoke, causing them to jump at the sound of their name and search rapidly around the bright new space they had entered. Despite how they turned, they couldn’t see anything amidst the harsh glare of an off-white light, blinding them. A gentle laugh resonated around them and the voice spoke again, “I apologize. I had forgotten how the portal affects a newcomer's senses.” 

  
  


“Who are you?” Wallace asked, stumbling blindly and clutching their comforter to their chest for any remaining shreds of comfort that remained. After the creature removed its tail from around their waist, they could feel it attempt to stabilize them by standing close beside, but the feeling of the creature’s breath didn’t really offer any comfort in their blinded state. “What - what do you want from me?” they asked again, grip on the blanket tightening further and stepping back towards the creature, wanting to at least have one direction checked off for where the mysterious voice could be coming from. 

  
  


“I am simply a guide,” soothed the voice, “because my friend here only brings those who are lost.”

  
  


Wallace hesitated for a moment, before asking the question that had formed on their tongue. “What do you mean, those who are ‘lost’?”

  
  


Wallace flinched at the feeling of warm hands on their face, and then their vision started to clear, revealing a tall woman with flowing white hair and a soft smile. “Hello, little one.” She said simply, a hand slowly moving to rest on Wallace’s cheek. “It’s nice to finally meet you face-to-face.”

  
  


Wallace felt their face heat up as they stared into the woman’s eyes, “I- wait–” they stuttered as their eyes glanced down, away from hers, “–I still don’t understand...” They trailed off.

  
  


Her eyes softened, and Wallace felt something inside of them start to crumble, because there was a look of such  _ love _ and  _ softness _ and  _ relief _ in her eyes that they couldn’t help but be reminded of all the affection they had been craving for for  _ years _ . 

  
  


“We’ve found you, dear,” the woman brushed Wallace’s hair out of their face, “Kapay and I are glad to finally have you here.” Kapay- the furry creature- trilled happily in response. 

  
  


Wallace’s heart lurched, and with half a thought they threw themself into her arms, that something inside of them crumbling even further, tears falling from their eyes faster than they could wipe the tears away, sobbing into her arms as Kapay trilled in a sadder tone, its head pressing against their legs as the woman held them. The woman brushed her hand over Wallace’s hair, murmuring sweet words and humming to them, “It is alright, little one,” she whispered a few times. They only cried harder, pressing their face further into her shoulder, all while Kapay cooed sadly and curled around both Wallace and the woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen lemon and i were writing and then agreed that it would be cool if kapay was like, thinking wallace was a kid and needed to be protected, and THEN we agreed that the woman would be a good caring mom for wallace and that's what happens
> 
> anyways wallace's last name is everdeen and the woman's name is nolai even if it's not said in the thing. thank you and have a good day. wash your hands folks
> 
> EDIT: WALLACE'S LAST NAME IS EVER _GREEN_ NOT EVER _DEEN_ MY BAD YALL


End file.
